


Игра по правилам

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [9]
Category: Castle, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bracken!Master, Crossover, Episode: s02e07 Veritas, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Michael Smith!Doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Майкл Смит не знал, что чувствовала Кейт Беккет, мог лишь догадываться, но зато был уверен, что чувствовал сам: невероятное облегчение. Это была слишком долгая игра, которую затеял другой, но в которую ему пришлось играть по всем правилам, если он хотел предотвратить куда большую катастрофу. Космического масштаба.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU с новыми регенерациями, AU относительно истории Майкла Смита.  
> 2\. Таймлайн для Доктора – любой период после событий эпизода «Последний повелитель времени». Таймлайн для Мастера – между эпизодами «Выживание» и «Утопия». Таймлайн для Рика и Кейт – самый конец эпизода «Веритас».  
> 3\. Большие спойлеры к основной сюжетной арке сериала «Касл», намеки на эпизоды «Доктора кто» «Бой барабанов», «Последний повелитель времени».

Наручники закрылись с громким щелчком. В наступившей тишине он показался почти оглушающим, эхом прокатился по вечерним улицам Нью-Йорка. Через мгновение воздух наполнится громкими криками, сыплющимися словно из рога изобилия лихорадочными вопросами, стрекотом и вспышками фотокамер. Но на один краткий миг, когда мир еще не осознал произошедшего, вокруг царила ошарашенная тишина, несущая на себе печать какой-то окончательности. На один краткий миг она позволила себе прикрыть глаза и прикусить нижнюю губу, сдерживая рвущиеся слезы радости.

Майкл Смит не знал, что чувствовала Кейт Беккет, мог лишь догадываться, но зато был уверен, что чувствовал сам: невероятное облегчение. Это была долгая, — пожалуй, слишком долгая — игра, которую затеял другой, но в которую ему пришлось играть по всем правилам, если он хотел предотвратить куда большую катастрофу. Космического масштаба, без всякого преувеличения.

Смит стоял в отдалении, под надежным прикрытием тени вздымавшегося над головами небоскреба и толпы зевак, постепенно собиравшихся поглазеть на удивительную невидаль: арест возлюбленного народом сенатора.

Брекен, все еще стараясь держать лицо, словно не до конца осознал, что игра закончена, оглядывал собравшихся. Непонятно, выискивал ли он в толпе кого-то определенного или просто бесцельно озирался, пытаясь соорудить очередной хитроумный план, который вытащил бы его из переделки. Смит решил перестраховаться и сместился поближе к группе сотрудников избирательной кампании, ошарашенно взиравших на то, как полиция уводит их босса в наручниках. Он не хотел, чтобы его увидели, по крайней мере сейчас. Это был звездный час Кейт, пускай им и остается.

Хотя это была лишь одна из причин. Если бы Брекен его узнал – узнал по-настоящему, – то финал игры мог повернуться совсем иначе, и под угрозой оказалось бы куда больше жизней, чем за все эти годы. И только Смит понимал это. Потому никто, кроме него, не подозревал, кто Брекен такой на самом деле.

Когда Брекена посадили в машину и увезли в участок, Смит устало вздохнул, потер ладонью лицо. Он слишком долго играл в эту игру, слишком много сил, средств, ресурсов потратил уже на то, чтобы оставаться неузнанным, не говоря уже о попытках одновременно защитить Беккет и помочь ей в расследовании. Если бы она при этом пожелала сотрудничать, все было бы гораздо проще, но эта женщина была слишком упряма, слишком упорна. Она значительно усложняла задачу на протяжении всего пути. И несколько раз почти проиграла.

Черт, он сам несколько раз почти проиграл.

Он нашел их в толпе. Касл прижимал ее к себе, что-то тихо нашептывая на ухо, Кейт, застыв в его руках, прятала лицо в его плече, так что невозможно было прочесть, что творилось у нее на душе. Но Касл улыбался, и этого было достаточно – видеть в его лице то же облегчение, которое Смит испытывал сам. Для них все наконец закончилось. Сейчас у них были эти несколько минут для себя – перевести дух, поддержать друг друга, отметить свою победу крепкими объятиями и многозначительными улыбками. Прежде чем начнется новое сражение, уже на их территории: допросы, бумаги, бесконечные битвы с адвокатами. Сенатор Брекен не уйдет без боя, даже зная, что счет не в его пользу. Он будет стоять до последнего, пока не поймет, что дело проиграно окончательно. Тогда, возможно, Смиту придется вмешаться снова.

Поэтому для него эта история заканчивалась многоточием.

Беккет наконец отстранилась, коснувшись руки Касла, улыбнулась и направилась к своей машине. Ричард сделал один шаг следом, но вдруг замер, выловив в толпе пристально следивший за ним взгляд. На лице его отразилось удивление, затем – шок. Смит бросил ему улыбку – они больше не встретятся, но за эти годы он сумел проникнуться этими двоими, хоть они и доставили ему столько проблем. Касл обернулся, окликнул Беккет, но, когда повернулся обратно, Майкла Смита простыл и след. Они с Беккет изумленно вглядывались в темную улицу, но не видели ничего, кроме десятка удивленных, любопытных, растерянных лиц, не слышали ничего, кроме гомона голосов, шороха шагов расходящейся публики и визга сирен отъезжающих полицейских машин. Они не слышали сухого скрипа и рева неизвестного механизма.

Ветер, поднявшийся у входа в переулок позади небоскреба, всколыхнул страницы оброненных газет, клочки уличного мусора и окурки сигарет.

***

 

Несколько десятков банкнот с легкостью купили ему возможность встретиться с Брекеном один на один – без камер, без микрофонов, без охраны. Он зашел в комнату для свиданий и проводил взглядом торопливо удалившегося охранника. Сенатор – теперь уже бывший – ожидал его за гладким металлическим столом, вальяжно развалившись на жестком холодном металлическом стуле, словно это было уютное кресло перед камином.

Несколько секунд Смит разглядывал его, ощущая смутное щемящее чувство в груди. Это было похоже на смесь жалости и чувства вины, хотя он не знал, откуда оно могло взяться. В конце концов, не он затеял эту игру.

Оранжевый тюремный комбинезон был Брекену совсем не к лицу. Тюремные робы никогда ему не шли, наверное, именно поэтому даже в заключении он предпочитал дорогие костюмы. Что ж, в этой стране совсем другие законы и привилегии.

Он приблизился и под пристальным, издевательски веселым взглядом сенатора опустился на железное сиденье. Брекен вздернул бровь. Улыбка, растянувшаяся у него на губах, была очень неприятной. Выработать очарование истинного политика ему только предстояло.

– Мистер Смит, – протянул он, качнув головой. Даже в тюрьме он не сбросил с себя политиканскую манерность. – Какой неожиданный сюрприз. Чем обязан?

Смит молчал. Он потратил несколько месяцев на подготовку к этому разговору, что потребовало ничуть не меньших усилий, чем за все эти годы, хоть и чуть меньших расходов. Многоточие в конце истории давило на него неотвратимостью катастрофы. Пора было ставить точку. Несколько секунд царила тишина. Напряжение между ними было почти осязаемо.

– Ты хорошо подготовился, – наконец начал он, отбросив осторожность. Спустя столько лет напряженной борьбы настало время выступить в открытую. – Деньги, власть, семья, долгая история успеха и достижений, великолепно подобранная и отшлифованная, почти безупречная биография. Репутация. Беда лишь в том, что я все это видел. Давным-давно, в Англии.

Всего на миг в лице Брекена читалось недоумение. Затем оно сменилось осознанием. Их взгляды встретились, и в его глазах вспыхнуло узнавание – приятное и пугающее одновременно, – затем гнев, потом ненависть. Обаяние политика слетело с него, как шелуха.

– Мастер, – проговорил Смит, слыша, как дрогнул голос. Лицо его собеседника окаменело, взгляд стал острым, хищным. Таким знакомым. В уголке губ проснулась привычная едва заметная усмешка. – Чего ты хотел добиться? Что бы ты сделал, став президентом?

Тот промолчал. Его злобный взгляд сверлил собеседника, руки, минуту назад свободно лежавшие на столе, сжались в побелевшие от напряжения кулаки, натянув цепь наручников. Но на губах продолжала играть эта жутковатая, хищная усмешка. Секунду казалось, что Мастер вот-вот бросится на него, но ничего не произошло. Он просто смотрел.

Словно тигр в клетке, поджидающий удобного момента прыгнуть и оторвать ничего не ожидающей жертве голову.

Смит вздохнул.

– Должен отдать тебе должное, это был очень хитрый план. Отключить цепи реальности в ТАРДИС, чтобы она не выдала своего присутствия, использовать деньги, власть, репутацию вместо технологий и массового гипноза. Ты сделал все, чтобы скрыться от меня. Жаль только, что ты решил прибегнуть к убийству. Поверь, это привлекает внимание.

Мастер продолжал молчать, упорно сверля его ненавидящим взглядом. Смиту стало не по себе, но он старался этого не показать. Незачем было давать ему повод для насмешки или лишний козырь. Он безразлично пожал плечами, больше для того, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

– Играть в твою игру оказалось довольно сложно, но после длительной ссылки среди этих людей я научился сливаться с толпой. Хотя я каждую минуту боялся, что вот-вот ты меня раскроешь – и тогда игру придется переносить на новый уровень. Наш уровень. И тогда жертв будет куда больше. Как в Англии. Если бы я это допустил, катастрофа приобрела бы планетарный масштаб, но зато твое восхождение по карьерной лестнице было бы резким и неожиданным. Да и падение с нее, наверное, тоже. Так что, пожалуй, мы можем поблагодарить судьбу, что все получилось именно так. Ведь, согласись, импровизация – не самая сильная твоя сторона.

Получив в ответ и на это – надо сказать, довольно провокационное – заявление лишь гнетущее молчание, он вздохнул, снова пожал плечами и поднялся, коротко скрипнув ножками стула по гладкому полу. Мастер следил за каждым его движением.

– В любом случае, я пришел не для того, чтобы насмехаться и злорадствовать. Если ты думаешь, что можешь в любой момент сбежать отсюда и начать все заново где-нибудь в другом времени, на другом континенте, на другой планете, тебе стоит знать кое-что. Я нашел твою ТАРДИС и перепрятал ее в другом времени, отключив систему навигации. Так что тебе придется ближайшие годы провести здесь. – Он нахмурился, голос его вдруг потяжелел. – Ты это заслужил. И вовсе не тем, что пытался убить меня.

Мастер ничем не показал, что это сообщение хоть как-то его затронуло, лишь в глазах блеснуло мимолетное разочарование. Но этого было достаточно. Смит развернулся и двинулся к выходу. Это была жирная точка.

– Доктор, – раздался вдруг хриплый, низкий голос, заставивший его замереть на полушаге. Повернув голову вполоборота, он увидел, что Мастер уже пришел в себя и, откинувшись на спинку стула, ритмично постукивает пальцами по крышке стола. Четыре раза. И снова. И снова. Он улыбался почти безумно, почти как победитель, хотя уверенности в этой улыбке не было.

– Ты победил, – признался Мастер, взмахнув кистью резким, ограниченным наручниками движением, и снова вернулся к своей частой четырехкратной дроби. Стук ногтей по металлической столешнице казался громким, как удары колокола. – Но не думай, что я останусь здесь надолго. Я найду способ.

Доктор усмехнулся.

– Разумеется, – не оборачиваясь, отозвался он, и постучал в дверь.

Это же Мастер. Рано или поздно он всегда находит выход. Даже если ради этого придется потратить лишнюю регенерацию.


End file.
